2 Psychos and a Fish
by Anaxn
Summary: It’s the second year of Sasuke’s commitment after trying to kill a boy in town. He’s being moved to an asylum, Kure-Ji-Taku, from the Psycho ward on the west side of Konoha. But who knew that the incident that made him insane, also turned him into a fish?
1. Two Psychos and a Fish

Sasuke walked calmly down the halls of the asylum, an attendant close behind him. Sometimes the white walls that were standard of these places bothered him, but not today. Today had been the first time Sasuke had been out of his old home in a long time. The boy, a little over 15, ambled down the hall with a small grin on his face. He was being transferred from a psyco ward on the west side of Konoha to here, a long term care facility named Kure-Ji-Taku. Now an asylum might not have been the first place one expected to see the lone Uchiha. But it was true. He had been kept there for almost a year due to an incident where he got into a fight with a local boy in town and almost killed him. Sasuke twitched slightly and the doctor behind him tensed, fingering the tranquilizer in his pocket. But the boy smiled, waving the man away to indicate he was alright. The only way he would have really snapped is if the attendant had called him a fish.

Yes, if there was one thing Sasuke could not stand it was being called a fish, and not without reason. The boy had become extremely sensitive to that word ever since he had become one. His blue skin was covered in scales and gills were visible over the dark collar of his shirt. It was all because of an unfortunate run-in with a pair of kunoichi and a bridge. They had tossed him over, for some strange reason, into the river and left him there. Unfortunately, Sasuke couldn't swim back then, although he was quite proficient now, and was faced with the choice of drowning, or quickly adapting. And so, the last remaining Uchiha became a fish. The young boy picked up his pace a little down the hall. He would need water soon, as all fish did, and wanted to get situated in his room as quickly as possible. Brushing the pink strands of hair out of his vision, he growled an impossible threat at the two girls who made him this way. His hair had been changed with a "dust bunny", a very strange summon of theirs, that had exploded on his head. It was irreversible. For quite a while, he had used genjutsu to hide his appearance, but it eventually just cost too much chakra. He stopped using it two years ago.

But he never really got used to the teasing. The jeering, the jokes, they made him snap eventually and that was when he was committed. Kure-Ji-Taku was a nice place, fully equipped as a town for the mentally handicapped. But he was living in the facility itself, not fit for society. Mainly because of the spasms that happened every time the word fish was mention, his fanatic obsession with not eating fish, and his attempts to kill anyone who mentioned his appearance. As such, he would be living with two other people in the intensive care unit, which they were approaching now. Waiting as the attendant presented the paperwork, Sasuke took a look around. It was nice enough, with cells down one isle, then the cafeteria down another and the doctor's wings down the third isle. After a few more minutes of medical babble, the nurse stepped out from behind the desk.

"Come with me please, Mr. Uchiha." She smiled politely, walking down the cell block. He followed, letting his empty water bottle dangle from his fingers, all the way to the end of the hall. To his surprise, there was another corridor here and they took a left, entering a long row of padded cells. He probably should have been offended, but the Uchiha was more wary instead. The lady lead him to the fourth cell on the right then took a set of keys from her belt. Unlocking the door and opening it to reveal the padding inside, she smiled and said,

"Here is your room, Mr. Uchiha." But as soon as Sasuke walked in, he froze. In one corner of the room, sitting on her bed, was a girl dressed in fishnets. A blue shirt and skirt were emblazoned with the Hyuuga symbol and her brown hair tied up to keep it out of her eyes. Although they were light, her eyes obviously showed the effects of tranquilizers, giving her a stoned look. The other girl was relaxing in the corner, a straight jacket covering her green shirt. The bangs of her blond hair, placed in two ponytails, also fell into her eyes, which had an evil glint in them. Their attention was immediately drawn to Sasuke, who felt as though he had been dropped in a den of sleeping lionesses. They grinned maniacally, and Sasuke realized he recognized them, from an unfortunate incident involving a bridge and a river.

"Hello, fish-boy."

"AHHHH!!"


	2. A Fish in an Asylum

_A Fish in an Asylum_

"Now calm down, Mr. Uchiha…"  
"NO! I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!!" The boy was in the asylum director's office, balanced precariously on the edge of one the couches. His eyes were wide and his blue tinged hands were frantically fiddling with a stress ball.  
"Everything is going to be fine, just-"  
"Everything is not fine! Thank you!" Sasuke's eye twitched as he crushed the ball in his fist. The director sighed, leaning back in his chair with an exasperated look on his face.  
"Now, tell me exactly what happened."  
"I've already TOLD you! They turned me into a fish!" He half-screamed, shaking uncontrollably. The doctor looked at the new inmate over his glasses, his look simply stating 'you've got to be kidding me'.  
"They turned you into a fish."  
"YES!" Sasuke cried, burying his pink hair in his hands and shaking. Turning to the assistant standing next to the boy, the director said,  
"Tranq him." Sasuke's head shot up and his eyes went wide until the "nice sleepy dart" plunged into his arm, filled with heavy sedatives. His eyes drooped drastically and the fish boy wavered for a second, then dropped fast asleep on the couch.

Sasuke stirred in his bed, then suddenly noticed that he hadn't fallen asleep in a bed in the first place. Sitting bolt upright, the second thing he noticed were the two faces staring at him intently. Screaming and scooting back towards the padded wall, Sasuke watched in horror as their faces lit up with sadistic joy. The Hyuuga girl was sitting right next to his pillow, while the blond was hanging over the top bunk upside down. They were a lot scarier unrestrained.  
"Why hello, fish boy." The brunette grinned, the blond now interrupting.  
"I assume you remember us?  
"S-S-Sabaku no Anna and K-K-Katie Hyuuga." The Uchiha shivered, gills rapidly opening and closing. Looking down at her partner, Anna smiled as she said,  
"Amazing. He remembers us." Sasuke wanted to scream about how he couldn't possibly forget them, but abject terror had seized him by the throat and refused to let go.  
"Now, now, Anna. Let's not torture him too much before the guards come in."  
"Fine fine." Sabaku no Anna pouted as she leapt down from the top bunk, landing next to Katie, both of whom were grinning manically. Fish boy calmed down slightly, intrigued by what he heard. There were guards here? He had only seen doctors and the like so far. Getting carefully out of his bed, Sasuke walked over to the sink, turning on the faucet. After a few quick glances over his shoulder, the boy cupped his hands under the water and took a quick sip. At a click and squeak of padding on tile, Sasuke jolted around, staring at the door like a starving man would a banquet. A set of doctors were standing in the door way, two with loaded syringes.

"Alright then, breakfast time you three." The kunoichi rolled their eyes, pulling up their sleeves for the needles.  
"I still don't know why the guards do this." Katie grumbled as the needle pierced her arm, not even acknowledging the pain. Oh, these were the guards they were talking about, Sasuke thought glumly. They wouldn't be able to help him at all.  
"Come on then." Each of the inmates were accompanied by a doctor, filing into a line of other inmates as they walked down the hall. After passing through the waiting room, the group entered the dining hall, the size of which surprised Sasuke. The entire left wall was a serving line, with group tables as well as solitary seats. All of the inmates were herded towards the beginning of the serving line, with Katie in front of him and Anna behind. Needless to say, this made Sasuke very nervous. But the tranquilizer in their arms seemed to calm them down just slightly and he was able to focus on finding food for himself. But the farther he went down the line, the slimmer his options became. Although his torturers were amusing to watch as they ducked, crawled and stole their food from the counters, by the time he reached the end of the line, he was forced to accept defeat.  
"Excuse me?" He timidly asked the doctor at the end of the line after Katie and Anna had both taken their place at one of the tables. The doctor looked at him, thankfully showing no surprise at his strange appearance.  
"Yes, can I help you?" The man asked, looking him straight in the face, which reassured the Uchiha and gave him the courage to ask his question.  
"Do you have any fish food?" There was silence, a silence that half made Sasuke want to kill the girls who were now grinning as they watched him and half want to collapse in the corner and giggle like mad.  
"Fish food?" The doctor repeated, the surprise obviously masked behind his face. The blue skinned boy almost screamed.  
"Yes. When I…turned blue, I lost the ability to eat food like this. Do you have any fish food around here?" He asked pleadingly, hiding his twitching hand beneath the plastic tray. The doctor looked stunned, but asked him to sit down with his inmates and went off towards the director's office. The boy breathed a large sigh of relief then carefully made his way over to the kunoichi's current lair. They were staring at him, a sort of subdued glint in their eyes that made Sasuke want to very, very carefully leap from his seat and run through the doors of this place. Placing his empty platter on the table, he watched them alternately shovel food in their mouths and glance around like meerkats on the lookout for danger. They were definitely different from the girls who had thrown him over a bridge and turned him into a fish, but only by a few degrees. Those degrees being their increased paranoia and apparent madness.  
"Here you go." The doctor had returned with a jar of goldfish flakes, placing them on the table next to Sasuke and returning to his post. Having caught sight of it, the kunoichi's smiles widened, only putting the Uchiha more on edge. Taking his plastic spoon, he slowly ate the flakes from the jar, internally despising the barbarity of it all. Normally he would have eaten from a bowl, complete with milk, for breakfast. Now that the doctors knew, they would be ready for tomorrow. That is, if he wasn't driven insane by tomorrow. Suddenly Sasuke noticed that his tormentors had disappeared. Immediately he froze and frantically glanced around the room, searching for the telltale gold or brown hair. He couldn't see them among the sea of faces and the Uchiha immediately became paranoid. Twisting the cap back on the fish flakes, Sasuke instinctively reached for his weapons pouch which, of course, wasn't there. He was at a mental facility. They didn't allow weapons through the door lest they land in the hands of someone like Sabaku no Anna or Katie Hyuuga. Picking up a whisper in the corner of the room, Sasuke heard one of the doctors say,  
"Someone tell the director that Katie Hyuuga and Sabaku no Anna have gone missing in the dining hall. Again." Doctors around the room began gathering their patients and although the boy had been collected by his caretaker, the fish was freaking out. Suddenly noticing the large shadow that appeared over him, Sasuke looked up to see Katie dive-bombing him from the ceiling, where she had apparently been lying in wait. Her eyes were alight with a manic fire and the last thing out of the boy's mouth was,  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!"

Sasuke sulked into the exercise garden, glaring daggers at Katie Hyuuga who had just received another dose of tranquilizer. Nursing his now sore shoulder from where she had tackled him to the ground, he looked up to see the high walls that surrounded the yard, covered in ivy and vines. Thankfully his two tormentors were not allowed outside without caretakers right next to them and the Uchiha was free to wander the yard on his own. It was very large, with many flower beds and wooden benches. The boy walked past a large trellis of purple and white flowers, his only goal to forget his crazy inmates and his own appearance. He succeeded in preoccupying himself with watching water trickle down a stone fountain into a shallow pool. A small waterfall lead down into a deeper pool, filled with white and gold koi fish. Fish always calmed Sasuke down, despite his own condition. They were related to him in a twisted evolutionary way. He stared at his hand, covered in miniscule scales that allowed his the flexibility of movement normal scales wouldn't. Taking a swig from his water bottle, Sasuke only looked up when a black haired woman sat next to him.  
"Hello." He said, blinking in surprise. No one had ever sat next to him since his academy years. His voice seemed to startle her from her trance and she stared at him with her wide blue eyes.  
"Oh hello. Who are you?" Pleased that word of his arrival, and subsequently condition, hadn't spread too far, the boy continued,  
"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha." He responded, offering his hand. The lady stared at it with a sort of repulsion.  
"Verakan Kekino." She hissed, baring her teeth in a threatening manner. Sasuke scooched backward, the same fear he encountered from the kunoichi rising up in his throat. But her face soon snapped back to normal and he did the same, although keeping up his guard.  
"Do you like watching the koi?" She asked, looking back at the pond, which was only two feet away. Getting up and crouching over the fish, she watched an almost invisible black koi circle the edge of the water.  
"Yeah." The human fish said, resettling into watching his evolutionary friends. But his blond inmate shooting past the pond, cackling in a loud and manaic manner with her caretaker sprinting frantically behind, shattered the serenity. Sasuke went rigid and watched with a horrified face as she ran past.  
"You know her?" Verakan asked, watching the psycho run down another isle of flowers.  
"My inmate." He shuddered. The woman nodded understandingly.  
"I have an inmate similar to yours." She grumbled, indicating to a black-haired man who was dancing in a flower patch, surrounded by butterflies. Her eyes narrowed into a very scary visage and Sasuke watched as she began mumbling to herself, only occasionally catching words like "blood", "sword", and "murder". Suddenly she snapped back to reality and an almost relaxed look came over her face.  
"She and her friend were real basket cases when they got here." Now Sasuke was intrigued. Why were his two most hated people here to torture him? It wasn't just coincidence.  
"What happened to them?" He asked, turning his attention momentarily from the koi to his visitor's face.  
"From what I heard, their sensei left them in a survival mission in one of the training grounds for longer than expected. When the mission ended, they thought they were still inside. Even now, they consider this a training ground during their endless survival mission." Verakan mused, watching Katie attempt to create a vine rope, which her caretaker was desperately trying to wrestle from her. It made sense when Sasuke thought about it. They were almost stalking their food in the dining hall this morning, and they didn't recognize the doctors as such. At that moment Verakan's face twisted, like there was some annoying bug hovering just above her head. She glared at it for a few more seconds, then whacked her head a few times, the same annoyed look on her face.  
"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked, moving to get up.  
"Yes yes, I'm fine. Reando and Yaroso are just arguing again. Shut up shut up shut up!" She growled under her breath, punctuating each phrase with another whack on the head. Just then Sasuke's caretaker came over, taking him by the shoulder and telling him it was time for lunch.

Sasuke picked up a crayon with a look of despair, reminding himself that however nice it would have been to have a pencil to defend himself with, they were too sharp to be allowed in the asylum. Although his time in the garden and his second meal of fish flakes had helped him keep his sanity, arts and crafts was going to be hell. Anna and Katie were sitting across from him, drawing frantically with their own crayons. The blond was sketching out what seemed to be a map of the asylum, complete with little rivers and Xs marking the food line. Several trees marked some of the hallways and gardens, and Sasuke made a mental note to avoid them. Looking down on his red crayon, he began dismally doodling an Uchiha symbol on his paper. After a few more minutes of sober drawing, he heard a murmur, something that he had quickly learned to be a sign of trouble. Looking up, he saw Katie giggling as she sketched, a silver crayon in her hand quickly being rubbed down. Suddenly noticing that he was watching, she grinned evilly and showed him the picture. It was of sushi being made, a large knife cutting up a roll of salmon. A large caption on the bottom pronounced, "Fish are food." Gripping the table like a lifeline, Sasuke's eye twitched as his mind frantically tried to calm down. Don't kill them, that will get you in more trouble. His rational side argued, only to be countered by the newly growing insane side. That's right, it'll get you solitary confinement. No more dealing with those horrible kunoichi. Just when insanity was starting to sound like a good option, Katie's attention was distracted.  
"Katie, check out what I've drawn!" Sabaku no Anna called, waving the map to her companion. The Hyuuga put her picture back on the table, diverting focus to her partner. Sasuke panted in exhaustion as they commiserated over the map, thankful for his short reprieve. He listened as they discussed the safest place to set up base, arguing over whether it was their cell or the director's office. The fish boy was able to guess that was what they were talking about through the veiled speech.  
"Look, if we keep our base at the warehouse, we won't be able to access the river and food supplies as well as we could from the forbidden area." Anna argued.  
"But the forbidden area is highly guarded! Constantly!" It's much to dangerous to even try investigating the area, let alone live there." Katie countered. Their heated argument caught the attention of Katie's caretaker, who then hurried over and grabbed the map from the psychos, who complained loudly. She handed it to Anna's caretaker, who left the room to presumably take the drawing to the director for filing. Sasuke sighed, putting his head down on the table. Only another 15 minutes until dinner time, he repeated in his head. Just 15 more minutes.

If Sasuke could dance without losing any of his dignity, he would have. Free, free! Sasuke's brain was out to lunch, dinner more precisely, as he walked down the hall towards the dining room, surrounded as usual by his two inmates. But he paid them no mind as the fish boy practically skipped past the double cells. Just a bit longer with these psychos and he would be able to pass out on his bed, and forget these crazies until tomorrow. No more dive-bombing from the ceiling, no more eating fish food from a jar, no more crazy women drawing pictures of him being turned into sushi. Just him and the wonderfully welcoming blackness of sleep. Sasuke waited patiently as his inmates snuck food onto their trays, secretively tiptoeing past the lunch ladies. When he hit the end of the line, he picked up the jar of bloodworms waiting for him and made his way to their table, determined to ignore the troublesome kunoichi. But a few minutes in, this proved to be impossible.  
"Oh Sasuke…" Even without looking up, Sasuke could tell that it was Katie taunting him, and that any sort of avoidance was impossible. Looking up as slowly as possible, Sasuke stiffened when he saw what Katie had in her hand. It was a fish stick, which she was holding above her water glass. Mental barriers began to snap as the boy's eye began to twitch. She held it over the glass for another few seconds before dunking it in the glass and eating it. The final two barriers snapped and Sasuke lunged across the table, aiming for her throat. This only succeeded in making the Hyuuga laugh, and throw the rest of her fish sticks across the room. One of the first ones hit Verakan, who angrily flung the rest of her food at Sabaku no Anna, who hid behind her food tray. Yelling erupted from all over the dining hall as food was flung from one corner to another, Sasuke in the middle of it. The two kunoichi had disappeared again, and he was frantically searching the crowd for them. Everything but his hate for them had drained and even the agitated cries from the other inmates were just white noise behind his thoughts. The doctors didn't take long to act, bringing out their constant companions, the syringe. But even sedatives act a bit slower against adrenaline, and that was running full force among the inmates. A hand on Sasuke's shoulder spun him around, bared teeth and clenched fists in all. But it was just his caretaker, trying to drag him out of there. The man's voice was barely audible over the racket of the food fight.  
"Sasuke, come on. It's time for therapy."

Therapy was apparently held in the Director's office after-hours after he had gone home for the night. There were only a few therapists on call constantly, with homes in the facilitated town right next to intensive care. This was his first meeting with his, a surprisingly young man with only a few other cases behind him. Sasuke was seated in the seat in front of the director's desk, the therapist making short notes on his clip board. This was not going to end well, the fish boy thought. He didn't particularly want therapy, but it was another excuse to get away from his inmates, always a worthy cause. The young man finished his last note, then turned to his patient.  
"Alright, Sasuke. Tell me how you like Kure-Ji-Taku so far." The first thing that came to mind was the kunoichi, the vicious crazy women who took every chance possible to make his life miserable.  
"Do you want the beginning?"


	3. Asylum Days Forever

Visiting hours for Kure-Ji-Taku were between 12:15 and 2:00, and if you had no visitors, you stayed in your cell or had your caretaker bring you outside. Those hours were the worst for Sasuke, as he was often stuck in his cell with his inmates and their caretakers. This had happened almost every day for the past two weeks, except when he convinced Chinseizai, his own caretaker, to take him into the garden. But today was different, as all three of them were headed towards the visiting room. Sasuke hadn't had a visitor even in his psycho ward days, so this visit was a complete surprise for him. The door for inmates was almost right across the hall from their cell, and the kunoichi rushed to the seats on the other end of the room with an excited shriek. Sasuke had never been here and took a long look around. There were five seats in separate booths with plated glass between the inmate and visitor side. Pretty simple all in all and Sasuke took the first seat he saw, the farthest one from the girls. A doctor was standing near the door, where he was arguing with a purple haired woman, whose conversation carried over the glass.  
"What do you mean I can't visit my students?!"  
"I'm sorry Anko, but seeing you would cause a relapse of their violent behavior. It destroys their reality because you don't fit in." Anko sighed.  
"Alright Julia, give them my regards." A girl with large brown ponytails walked through the door, but it wasn't her who caught Sasuke's attention. Sakura walked in the room after her and headed towards the seat across from him, giving him a smile as she went. Despite having been a total smothering fan girl when she was younger, she grew up quickly when Sasuke finally dropped his genjutsu. She was the first to accept his appearance, as unlikely as it seems. When Sasuke nearly broke down or was close to killing someone because of what they called him, she was the first to grab a hold of his neck and pull him backwards out of trouble.

"Hey Sasuke, how's my little basket case?" She joked, taking her seat across the glass from him.  
"Hey, don't make fun of the mentally ill!" He gave the glass a light punch with his blue fist. The two of them had gotten very close, even with his almost complete switch of loyalty and abandonment of her. Separation does strange things to people, even if its short.  
"Sorry I couldn't come visit you earlier. Tsunade has me on a tight leash, complete with choke collar. But she's a damn good teacher and I'm getting stronger. I smashed a bolder yesterday." She held up her fist and gave the glass a hard tap. With a slight splinter, a small spider web spread over the partition.  
"So what's it like in an asylum?" Sakura asked, resting her chin on that very dangerous fist.  
"Arrgh! It's horrible! I'm living in a cell with the two crazy women who turned me into a fish in the first place!" Sasuke ranted and Sakura's eyes widened.  
"Really? The same girls?"  
"Yes! It's a living hell in here with them!" There was a slight cackle from the other side of the room, but conversation went on as usual.  
"Have the doctors decided how long you need to stay here?" She asked with a tone of sympathy, putting her hand against the glass. The fish boy reciprocated by placing his own scaled palm to match hers.  
"I don't know; they haven't decided. But the two week waiting period is almost over. They typically decide by then." Sakura stared at him sadly before standing up from her chair and pulling her hand from the glass.  
"Alright, I've got to get back to work. Tell me how it turns out." She blew him a long kiss and reluctantly left the visiting room. All he heard now was the giggle and talk of the kunoichi to their visitor. Once again seized by curiosity about his captors, Sasuke moved a seat closer and motioned to his caretaker to leave him be.

"But anyway Julia, we've got new plans to move our base from the warehouse to the forbidden area. Much better access." That was Sabaku no Anna, judging from the fanatical map references.  
"How's it going though?"  
"Not well." Katie's voice.  
"The guards are very vigilant and have so far thwarted our every attempt to investigate and claim the area." There was almost  
a tone of childish resentment there.  
"Oh, oh, but guess who were found here?" Anna's voice was bouncy with excitement.  
"Who?"  
"Sasuke. Remember him from when we turned him into a fish?"  
"I remember you talking about him. Is he living in the….uh, warehouse with you?" Julia chose her words carefully so as not to fracture their reality.  
"Yup! Don't know why he's here, but he's living with us in the warehouse. He's fun to bother." Katie yipped. Fun to bother? Sasuke thought menacingly, but the conversation kept going and his curiosity swept his thoughts away.

"But how's Shino?""Oh yes, how's Neji?" The blond pleaded, her inmate's voice joining to create a squealing chorus.  
"Ah god, be quiet! Man you two are loud."  
"You're right; we can't let the animals find us." Rolling her eyes, Julia ignored this comment and continued.  
"Shino's fine. He sends his regards." Katie mewed in happiness.  
"And Neji's still training hard. He say's he'll visit soon." Sabaku no Anna squeaked and clapped her hands together.  
"And have you heard anything from Anko-sensei about when she'll let us out?" The two insane kunoichi eagerly asked their teammate. But that seemed to be a forbidden subject as there was no further noise from the visitor for a few seconds.  
"Uh, I don't know…. I haven't heard from her in a few weeks, but I've got to be going, another area to scout out another meal to find you know what I'm talking about so bye!" The suddenly nervous kunoichi got quickly up from her seat and bolted towards the door, bumping into the guard as she went. But her teammates didn't seem at all perturbed; it fact, they seemed to expect it.  
"Ah well. Guess we're stuck here a little longer." Anna sighed in a contemplative way.  
"Yes. But guess who's with us?" Asked Katie, and the two of them slowly leaned over to stare at Sasuke with evil smiles on their faces. The fish boy froze and just before all chaos broke loose, their caretakers entered the room with the usual tranquilizer and straight jackets.

Dinner routine had been boiled down to a science by Sasuke. You walk in the door, surreptitiously take food from the trays provided, and very sneakily walk over to your table without your inmates seeing you. Always use a different table, never be predictable. Unfortunately for Sasuke, science was never his best subject.  
"Why hello there, Sasuke." His inmates chimed in, each grabbing one of his shoulders. As usual, they were grinning in that manic way of theirs, each holding their food tray to the side. Sasuke's had the usual jar of fish food, as well as a new treat of his, a rock. He had recently developed a taste for them, especially granite, although he did not know why.  
"Hello…" Sasuke answered dismally, slunking into his seat. Still grinning crazily, they took the seats across from him and began their regular routine of eating and glancing around in a paranoid manner. The fish boy shook his pink topped head, focusing all his attention on his food.  
"No wonder Anko left you two here. You're unmanageable." That caught their attention and both of their heads shot up.

"Anko-sensei left us here as practice!" Anna said, taken aback.  
"That wasn't nice Sasuke!" Katie yelled, getting up and slapping Sasuke across the face. This wasn't the first time they had hit him, but it was mostly over the head, never across the face. He must have really insulted him. But his usual asylum defenses took over first and he slapped Katie right back. Her head snapped to the side for a moment, a slight look of surprise on her face, but then slowly turned back around with a crazy grin. Why, Sasuke bemoaned in his head, why did he always to the stupid thing? But the insane side of his brain wasn't listening and was in fact enjoying the slap fight, as was evident by the smile on his face. They playfully slapped each other a bit longer, then Katie turned and slapped Anna across the face. The blond looked at her strangely for a few seconds, then slapped her right back! With a short bout of evil laughter, the sand kunoichi turned and slapped Sasuke. The slap fight continued, none of the noticing the doctors whispering to each other,"Someone tell the director that Sabaku no Anna, Katie Hyuuga and Sasuke Uchiha are misbehaving again." Their caretakers sighed, leaving their perimeter posts to attend to their charges.  
"Calm down now."  
"You still haven't eaten your dinner yet."  
"Breathe in, breathe out." Their manic laughter subsided to suppressed giggling as they sat back in their chairs. Sasuke cautiously sank into his seat, keeping a wary eye on the now munching kunoichi. Ow, that hurt, he thought massaging his face. Those two could really pack a punch when they wanted. No wonder they were considered a danger to society. Looking back, the fish boy noticed that his tormenters had disappeared again. Oh well, he thought, at least he wasn't going to be the one dive-bombed this time.

Therapy had been going on continually since the time he arrived. His previous therapist had been replaced with an older man named Shidou by the third session; Sasuke was apparently too difficult a basket case for a beginner to try to unravel.  
"So Sasuke, how was your day?" His therapist asked, preparing the day's notes.  
"Yeah, good, fine." The Uchiha muttered, entranced by watching the fish swim back and forth in their tank.  
'Any other violent outbursts recently?"  
"Yeah, one during visiting hours, but I suppressed it." He responded, eyes following a fighting fish from side to side.  
"Was it your inmates again?"  
"Yes." The boy growled as his hands clenched over the glass.  
"How are things going with them?"  
"Well we had a slap fight at dinner today." The boy mentioned, as though this was an everyday occurrence. Shidou made a strange face and said "I see." writing this down in his notes.  
"But they still torment me. I don't understand why!" The fish wailed, taking his eyes from the tank for just a second.  
"Well maybe they-""Shush!" The boy hushed him suddenly, turning his ear to the fish tank and listening intently. The silence persisted for a while, then Sasuke cried,  
"No he didn't!"  
"What is it?" His therapist asked.  
"The director hasn't fed his fish today!" Shidou fell over internally, but asked,  
"How do you know that?"  
"They told me!" The fish boy yelled, standing up and pointing to his evolutionary friends. His therapist sighed, counting down to the inevitable outbreak. 5, 4, 3, 2-  
"FISH DESERVE EQUAL TREATMENT!!" The Uchiha cried, prompting the boy's caretaker to enter the room. Chinseizai glanced at Shidou, his look asking what to do. The therapist nodded in despair and the doctor grabbed the boy gently but firmly by the arm, leading him away from the fish tank and muttering to Sasuke the way one would to calm a frightened animal. Again, Shidou grieved his job as the sounds of the enraged Uchiha echoed down the hall. He flipped through his notes one last time, deciding whether Sasuke would stay at Kure-Ji-Taku.

_Mr. Uchiha arrived at Kure-Ji-Taku with an anger management/mania issues. He would attempt to kill anyone who mentioned his blue skin or transformation into a fish, or even anything about fish. Sadly, it is no longer the case. In Sasuke's two weeks here, he has changed dramatically and has in fact, gotten worse. Mr. Uchiha has been prone to random bouts of twitching as well as paranoia. He has taken to eating rocks, particularly granite, and believes he can talk to fish, although this has not been proven. He claims that his inmates are trying to kill him, and although they have pestered him numerous times, this fear is irrational.  
_There was one last line at the bottom of the page, where Shidou was supposed to put his suggestion on what to do with Sasuke. The man sighed, picked up his pencil and wrote  
_We suggest life commitment._


End file.
